The present invention relates to a peripheral device which can install an intended driver normally.
A personal computer (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “PC”) having a plug and play function (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “PnP function”) is known conventionally. The PnP function is a function used in a case where a peripheral device such as a printer or a scanner is connected with a PC, so as to detect the connected peripheral device and set the peripheral device automatically to a usable state without any special manipulation by the user. A computer having the PnP function is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-265546.
On the other hand, a PC having the PnP function does not hold all device drivers (which will be hereinafter referred to as “drivers”) corresponding to the respective peripheral devices. When a CD-ROM or a floppy disk (registered trademark) storing a driver is attached to a peripheral device, the driver needs to be installed by an installer corresponding to the PnP function.